Good Cop
Good Cop is one of Assassins Main Characters in the Cross Over Roleplay. He is currently single. He first appeared on Page 35 of the Sixth Cross Over. He is also from an Alternate Universe to Unikitty, meaning that he knows her with a different background and personality. Apperance Good Cop is a (Lego) Human, and he has the police uniform, grey gloves and a helmet. He also has glasses. Personality He seems to (almost) always be upbeat and happy, no matter what. When hanging around others, he will also usually be happy and will rarely ever have a frown. Despite this, however, he is able to be serious if he needs to be. He rarely ever gets annoyed but you know that you have done something bad if you do annoy him, and he may end up wanting to take you to the Melting Chamber (but rarely ever does so) unless it isn't in the current world they are in (which is often). He tends to get into arguments with other people for different reasons, but will never yell at them. He doesn't swear but he does swear, meaning that he doesn't swear when in-front of other people but if he does then he is quick to deny saying any swears, even if a group of people clearly heard it. Relationship Unikitty Despite thinking that he knew what she was like, he wonders why she acts slightly differently to how he knows her to act. Despite this though, he thinks that they can get along anyway. Kyubey Kinda confusing? He is able to see Kyubey for some magical unknown reason which hasn't been found out yet. This means that he tends to confuse Kyubey quite a bit. He finds Kyubey cute all the same though. Daryl He thinks that Daryl is slightly crazy. He doesn't mind the human that much, but still believes that he is certainly better than Daryl is. Backstory He is from an Alternate Universe to Unikitty, and his is where a person sets out to save the world from threats like Lord Business and Robbers that the Police don't care about. This Hero tends to come across him at various points in the adventure where he would be nice to them unless he didn't like who the Hero was chosen to be. It is currently unknown about how he got to this Universe in the first place though. He was lost in Equestria until he found the group and joined in with their fun. He was confused at the fact that Unikitty wasn't like how he knew her But isn't showing it much. Trivia * Because he are from an AU (which isn't known at the start), him and Unikitty are confused at each other being there. * He has the ability to speak to all animals while others don't understand what the animals are saying. * It is unknown if the SSP still exist, but it probably doesn't exist in his Universe. * In his Alternate Universe, him and Bad Cop have become Master Builders. It is unknown how this has happened, and is features in a book called "Unexplained Events" which only exists in his Universe.